Leap Year
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: In celebration of the Leap Year - Grace has something to ask Boyd. Pure unadulterated fluff! Erm sorry!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC**

**Content: Boyd and Grace **

**Rating: K**

**It seems that despite myself I am on a little bit of a fluff roll at the minute. Not sure what that says about me exactly but hey when the muse wants to play then who am I to argue … even if it is fluff for fluff's sake! Thank you as always for taking the time to read. I really do hope you enjoy – I would love to hear your comments. Oh and … Happy 'Leap Year' Day! xx**

**Leap Year**

"GRACE."

"GRACE."

He thundered her name as he strode purposefully through the bullpen. Grace inhaled deeply, her head bowed and held heavily in her hands as her heart sank deep within her. She didn't want to deal with him now, maybe not even ever, but definitely not now. At least he had the good grace to stay out of the office for most of the day but now as the evening fast approached he stormed in larger than life and was powering straight for her.

"Leave it Boyd okay." She said wearily as he entered her office uninvited. The headache that she had tentatively held at distance all day was now exploding wildly and bouncing off every surface in her mind. If they hadn't been near to closing this case and dependent on her report she would not have been anywhere near the office today. Heaven knows she had spent enough time debating the folly of it when her alarm sounded much too loudly marking the end of her restless, sleepless night.

"Come on Grace ….. we need to talk" Boyd spoke placing his two hands on her desk and staring directly into her midnight eyes intently.

"I think you said all you had to say last night."

"I don't agree" He shook his head imperceptibly as he spoke.

"Well I do! Don't you think I feel embarrassed enough? Just forget it Boyd. Forget I ever said anything okay?"

"I don't want to forget it."

"That's too bad, because I do; now I have work to finish." She answered as she diverted her attention back to the file that was open on her desk.

"Come with me Grace."

"Please Boyd, it's late, I'm tired, I just want to finish this, go home, have a bath, a glass of wine and forget this whole sorry incident ever happen."

"What? Do you mean forget us, forget that we ever happened?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know … maybe." She answered gently shrugging her shoulders.

"Grace, this is stupid … please…" Fear began to wrap itself around his heart as her words fell heavily around him.

"Oh so not only did I make a complete fool of myself last night but you also think my reaction is stupid. Well come on then how do you think I should react?"

"I think you should come with me."

"No honestly Boyd, I can't face another evening of going around in circles, can't you just leave it please?"

"Who said anything about going around in circles huh?"

"It's how it always is with us. We have been dancing around each other for years and I thought finally we had worked it out, but it seems I was wrong."

"Get your coat, come on." He persisted, nowhere close to giving up.

"I've told you, I'm not going anywhere except home."

"Grace I'm not taking no for an answer so either you come with me now, or I follow you home and sit on your doorstep all night until you finally agree to speak to me. It's your choice."

"You're really not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope."

"Oh how the tables have turned … it's usually you who is the one running away from wanting to talk."

"Well maybe that should tell you something then, Grace. Please just say you'll come."

"Where to?"

"Dinner. Now get your things."

Grace sighed deeply. They were going to have this conversation at some point, but her pride and ego were screaming that she could not take any more rejection and escape unscathed. She was already hurting more than she would allow herself feel. The cold, empty welcome that was waiting at her Victorian semi home began to taunt her, mercilessly reminding her that she was once again and probably now forever, alone. Slowly she stood and gathered her coat and bag.

"Okay, come on let's get this over with then." She said not meeting his gaze as she moved.

"Thanks Grace." He replied. A soft smile forming on his lips as he placed his palm gently on the small of her back to guide her out of the office. His heart lurching as he felt her bristle beneath his touch.

* * *

><p>The car journey was uncomfortably quiet, neither of them willing to discuss the previous evening within the confines of such a small place, both knowing that it would not end well. Grace was unable to prevent her mind from painfully replaying the scene. She thought she had it all planned, thought that nothing could go wrong and had spent the last month preparing every the last minute detail. This was going to be perfect, something they could look back at in years to come which would cause them both to smile. She never once dreamed that it would cost her her heart.<p>

_The evening had been almost perfect. The weather was unseasonably mild and as she opened her front door to him there was a beautiful full moon sitting low in the sky. Yes this night was perfect, she thought as he leaned in, snaking his arms around her firmly and kissing her passionately on her doorstep._

_"Hi." He smiled tantalisingly when he eventually pulled away from her his strong arms still wrapped around her waist. _

_"Hi." She replied returning his smile, his handsome features even more alluring in the bright moonlight. Her heart was racing within her, as it did every time he kissed her. His musky cologne lingering in the air between them, igniting every sense within her. No matter how long they were together the she would never get used to the feeling that he invoked within the depths of her soul. So base, yet so cavernous, so shallow, yet so deep, so easy yet so unfathomable. The intensity of her relationship with Boyd took her breathe away. He embodied everything she desired and more. _

_Their movement from friendship to lovers was as inevitable as day changes to night. They both knew it and had felt it almost from the first moment they met. As their eyes had locked, a silent exchange had taken place. No words were able to express what they could not understand, but quietly their hearts had connected in those few first exciting minutes. The road hadn't been easy, the journey tumultuous, frustrating and at times Grace had wondered if they would ever reach the pinnacle that stood so heartbreakingly close and yet just out of their grasp. When it eventually happened he had taken her by surprise._

_His speed and urgency had caught her completely off guard. Once his finger had been removed from the damn the tidal wave of emotion that crashed around them was too much for either to contain as they were swept away in its glorious wake. For his part he was glaringly aware than once he allowed himself to release the full extent of his desire there would be no going back. For too long he had supressed the swell of longing for her, too many years he had lived within the constraints of propriety defined by a proper working relationship. Why shouldn't they be together? Why couldn't they make it work? Why should two people deny themselves happiness just because the small-minded world has attempted to put them in a box? One lingering look too many was all it took for him to react. One more silent exchange of resignation which declared that despite how they felt this is how it had to be. _

_Who said? Who the hell said? _

_He didn't think, he moved. Fast, swift, strong, decisive. His arms encompassing her easily, resting perfectly on her waist as he pulled her tightly to himself, almost as if they were made just for that very purpose. Her escaped gasp had encouraged him further as he descended his lips firmly upon hers. He felt her eagerly respond to his kiss, years of denial instantaneously melting into the ether as destiny finally embraced them both. That was it, all it took was for one of them to be brave and take the first step across the unspoken line they had drawn between them. He had been brave two years ago, now it was her turn. _

_She still smiled as she led him into her brightly lit hallway. He removed his jacket and shoes immediately feeling at home and entirely comfortable as he followed her into the kitchen where the table was beautifully set._

_"Hmm smells great." He said approaching her and encircling his arms around her waist. He rested his chin gently on her shoulder as he observed the various pots and pans cooking on the stove. _

_"I hope you like it." She replied leaning back into him. She had cooked his favourite meal, bought his favourite wine and was softly playing his favourite music in the background. Tonight needed to be perfect._

_They both enjoyed the meal. The conversation, like the wine, had flowed freely. They talked, laughed and relished in the others company. Now they were curled up on her comfortable sofa in her ambience filled sitting room, snuggling against one another as they finished the rest of the wine. With her head resting on the expanse of his chest she attempted to control her heart and align it in time to the beat of his, but she was unable to prevent it from racing. She felt it beat so hard and fast against her ribcage she thought it would leave her chest. This was it, what she had planned for, the ultimate moment of the whole evening was looming before her and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She closed her eyes momentarily, as she took a deep steadying breath and began to speak. _

_"Boyd?"_

_"Yeah?_

_"Do you know what day it is?"_

_"Wednesday." He replied dryly._

_She playfully slapped his chest. "I know it's Wednesday, I meant the date."_

_"Well you should have asked that then shouldn't you?" He answered chuckling before continuing. ""It's the 29__th__ of February."_

_"And you know what that means don't you?"_

_Boyd quickly searched his mind, pushing past the wine induced haze as he attempted to remember an anniversary, birthday or some other important date or event that had slipped his memory. He found none._

_"Hmm?" He replied non-committedly._

_It was now or never. Slowly she pulled herself up so she could look at him. Yes it was now or never and she knew it. With her heart violently racing she continued. _

_"You know I love you don't you?" She asked._

_"Of course I do." He smiled "And I love you." He answered reaching up and gently running the back of his hand across her cheek. Grace swallowed hard._

_"Marry me then." She asked. _

_For the briefest of moments she saw an emotion that she couldn't explain fleet over his eyes. He didn't speak, didn't smile, didn't move. But there was something in his eyes that she just didn't understand and it suddenly filled her with dread. _

_He moved forward in the chair running his hands roughly through his hair as he expelled air forcefully from between his lips. The feeling of dread now overtook Grace as she sat rooted to the spot unable to remove her gaze from him. She felt the rise of nauseousness from deep within, her head beginning to spin. Was it the wine, or the fact she feared what she was about to hear?_

_After an eternity he eventually spoke. _

_"I'm sorry Grace, No."_

_Four words were all it took for her world to dissipate in tiny fragmented pieces and fall in tatters around her. She abruptly stood to her feet suddenly feeling the need to put distance between them. He reached out and grabbed her wrist attempting to make her stay, but she pulled away, and as he didn't want to physically hurt her he reluctantly released his grip. _

_"Grace I …." He needed to explain, but where did he start?_

_"Please don't Boyd, just don't okay. It would be better if you just left." She answered as she defensively folded her arms across her chest, willing her tears not to fall._

_"Don't do this ... Grace."_

_"Just leave Boyd."_

_"No, I'm not going anywhere, there's no way I'm leaving it like this." He replied standing to meet her gaze._

_"Okay, stay here then and I'll leave, either way I can't be around you right now._

_"Grace I'm not going …" He answered reaching for her._

_"Fine." She said pulling away, tears now falling freely down her crimson cheeks. "I'll go." Grace walked into the hall and fumbled with her coat as she attempted to retrieve her car keys from the bottom of her bag."_

_"Come on Grace, You can't drive in this state. "He said following her into the hallway and leaning his body heavily on the door frame._

_"What choice do I have? You won't leave, so I have to." She sobbed as her hand reached for the door._

_"Wait, okay I'll go, if that's really what you want." He said softly. "But I don't want to."_

_She stood back and watched him slip his shoes back on and lift his coat from the banister. "Please …. just let me stay, we need to talk." He pleaded gently._

_"I think you have said all there is to say. Goodnight Boyd."_

_His heart sank as she turned her face away from him when he reached to kiss her. "Goodnight Grace." He whispered and as he closed the door he heard her sob on the other side._

_His had been a sleepless night; he hadn't even attempted to go to bed instead opting to sit in his darkened sitting room drinking tumbler after tumbler of whiskey. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, this wasn't his plan. He could have blown everything in one single moment and he was damned if he was going to let the best thing that ever happened to him slip through his fingers, but he wasn't sure that she would ever forgive him, not after this. _

* * *

><p>They arrived outside the restaurant, her favourite, expensive Italian restaurant, one that he knew she loved. He parked the car and exited, grateful to escape the frosty atmosphere it contained. He rounded the dark Audi and opened the door smiling kindly at Grace as she got out but she didn't return it. He can't lose this argument, he can't lose her.<p>

They were shown to a table in the quiet confines of the restaurant, Grace assumed this was by default, Boyd knew that it was by design. The candles were already lit throwing a soft light around their table, flowers that were perfectly placed adorned the centre. Grace loved this place, everything about it, yet tonight it seemed marred, tainted by the brokenness of her heart and the pain she was feeling. She couldn't believe that he had brought her here; if he was ending it between them he could have chosen a million other places than here. Just another example of his thoughtlessness.

Boyd pulled the chair out for her and waited until she sat before he took his seat. The waiter was momentarily at their side opening a bottle of her favourite wine. _How did he know what to offer them?_ She briefly thought as she moved aside to allow him to pour. Boyd attempted to make small talk as they waited to order their food. Cautiously they spoke, but nothing held any depth, both afraid that one wrong word would lead to the conversation that they both feared. As the waiter retreated with their orders placed, Grace couldn't stand it any longer.

"Boyd don't think that one dinner will solve this, no matter how great the restaurant."

"Valentine's day."

"What?"

"Valentine's day … that's when this reservation was originally made for."

"But you cooked dinner at your place on Valentines night, said you were too tired to go out. We had a lovely evening."

"Yeah I know, but I had to think on my feet didn't I."

"Why?"

"Because, Grace, it turns out that the whole world doesn't revolve around me and no matter how much I shout and rant not everyone takes notice."

"They cancelled your reservation?"

"No, they didn't cancel my reservation, I cancelled it."

"Why?"

"The rest of the plan didn't fall into place so I had to rethink."

"What plan? Honestly Boyd you are being so evasive, I really don't think that this is the time to play your stupid games do you?"

"Who said anything about playing games?"

Grace rolled her eyes at him tutting loudly. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Yes, yes I do, but I've never been more serious about anything in my life Grace."

"Serious about what? Oh for G…."

Boyd interrupted before her sentence was complete. "You told me last night that you loved me, do you still mean it?"

She searched his face in a vain attempt to understand. She knew every line, every mark, every curve intimately and had fallen in love with them all.

"You don't change how you feel overnight Boyd." She offered softly.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you still love me Grace?"

"Don't you think I feel stupid enough without raking over all this again?"

"Answer me Grace, please." He persisted.

"Yes, yes I still love you. Happy now?"

"Good, because I love you." He easily admitted.

"And what? You obviously don't love me enough to marry me."

"Says who?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You! Last night! In case you forgotten, because I certainly haven't."

Boyd sighed deeply. "You are not making this easy are you?"

"Making what easy? You haven't said anything. Just what precisely are you expecting from me Boyd?"

"Valentine's day Grace, the best laid plans of mice and men."

"Oh really this is starting to get ridiculous! What is so important about Valentine's day huh? It's been and gone. We had a lovely night, which quite frankly is more than we are having now."

"I admit this isn't exactly how I imagined it or planned, but I guess I just have to go with it." His tone changed, sincerity infusing every word.

"You know that I meant what I said Grace. I love you, always have and always will. You have changed my life completely and made me happier than I have ever been. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and more than anything I want you to be my wife."

He moved fluidly off the seat and knelt slowly on one knee before her, his deep soulful eyes locked to hers. Reaching into his inside pocket he retrieved a small square box which he opened revealing a beautiful diamond solitaire ring.

"Grace, I know I have made a complete mess of this, but would you do me the great honour of marrying me please?"

Confusion rested on Grace's face as she tried to comprehend the words he was saying. She didn't understand, she wanted to believe them, but how could she after what had happened the previous evening.

"I don't want a pity proposal Boyd."

"Is that what you think this is? Pity? Valentine's day Grace. I was going to ask you to marry me on Valentine's day, but I had the ring sent away to be engraved and it didn't arrive back to the jewellers in time. Of course I gave them merry hell, but it appeared nothing could be done. Last night, when you asked me to marry you I panicked, not because I didn't want to, but because I wanted to be the one who asked you. Maybe I'm just old fashioned at heart, but it was important to me Grace, important that you knew how I feel about you and our relationship. I know I handled it badly, but all I could think about was that everything was the wrong way around. I personally drove to headquarters of the jewellers today to pick up the ring because they told me it would be a least another week before it was delivered. This is not pity Grace; this is me asking you to make me the happiest man in the world."

Grace was unable to prevent the smile from invading her lips as she stared deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

"Every word." He said honestly.

"Then yes, of course I'll marry you." She smiled cupping his face and covering his lips with her own.

"Does that mean I can get up now? My knees are killing me."

Her laughter reverberated around the room as she helped him to his feet and held out her hand to enable him to place the ring gently on her finger.

"I love you Grace Foley, never forget that eh."

"Oh don't worry; I intend to spend the rest of my life reminding you of that fact." She replied laughing happily, her eyes sparkling every bit as bright as the large diamond that was now glittering spectacularly on her left hand.

Fin


End file.
